Defiance for Love
by Demonbane775
Summary: A powerful Sith inquisitor finds himself delaying his mission simply to spend hours at a time watching a female trooper. Unfortunately, there's not just a faction difference between them... There's also a whole gaggle of girls after HIM! Yes, a Star Wars Harem manga in story form! Enjoy!


**Defy**

**Chapter one**

He watched the Republic soldiers in their camp.

This was the fifth day he'd watched them. they intrigued him, with their laughing and joking and singing... they were trapped deep behind enemy lines, yet remained cheerful and hopeful.

His gaze, as always, fell on the commanding officer. A head shorter than most of the men under her command, he wondered how it was she commanded their respect. A blaster rifle leaned against her chair as she sat and watched her men, a slight smile on her lips. He black hair hung in shimmering curtains, framing her face, cut short at the neck. as she turned her head, her hair swung in front of her angular features, briefly obscuring her crystal-blue eyes.

Her slender form was buried in her heavy armor. He could guess that her body was a lean, compact mass of mucle under all that metal and plastisteel, the living embodiment of physical fitness.

She was beautiful.

She was the reason that Oni Kato, Sith Inquisitor and the most feared man in the Dantoonie sector, had lingered here for five days. He knew not what kept drawing him back, what kept him from simply striking this squad down where they sat.

"Jenna... Raegarth..." he murmured the name he'd heard her men call her. "Lieutenant Jenna Raegarth."

The name felt good on his lips.

After a time more, he watched the troopers retire to their tents one by one. When Lieutenant Raegarth retired, he took his leave, melting into the trees.

His own camp was small, merely two tents. He enterred cautiously, glancing about... Where had his companion...

"Guess who!"

A weight dropped onto his back and hands covered his eyes.

"Godsdammit!" he yelped, tripping. He and his "attacker" fell in a heap.

With some effort, he managed to extricate himself from the grasp of the alibino Twi'leck. The scientist giggled and flipped to her feet.

"Did I surprise you, Oni-san?"

he never knew where she had come up with that system of honorifics.

"You could say that..." he grumbled, brushing the dirt off his robes. "You're lucky I didn't pump you full of lightning, you little twit."

He affectionately ground his knuckles into her head, and she giggled, red eyes closing for a moment.

Neeka was a bioscientist that he worked with quite often. While she sometimes seemed utterly lacking in common sense (Or indeed, any kind of self-preservational instinct) she had proven many times that she was, indeed, a genius. He had grown rather affectionate of her over the years, despite some of her more... eccentric... tendancies.

"Can we cudddle by the fire tonight?" she asked excitedly, jumping up and down exitedly. Her leather outfit, which left her midriff and much of her thighs bare, did little to contain the simultanious bouncing of her ample chest. Oni blushed and looked away.

"Sure..." he grumbled. "If you really want to."

"Yay!" She hugged him enthusiastically, and skipped off to the tents.

Oni sat down by the fire with a groan, taking out his holocamera and thumbing through the pictures he'd taken the day before. He lingered on the ones that featired Lieutenant Raegarth, studying them, memorizing every detail of her face, every strand of hair, the exact shade of her skin...

"What'cha lookin' at?"

He jumped slightly.

"Reconessance photos." he said softly, keeping his eyes trained on the picture projected before him.

"Oooo! Can I see?" she giggled and plopped down beside him. He rolled his eyes, but turned the projector so she, too, could see them.

"Who's that?" The alibino alien pointed directly at Lieutenant Raegarth. "She's pretty."

"Yes." he breathed. "I don't know her."

The lie rolled off his tongue easily, but he felt a strange pang in his chest.

"Just another trooper to be put down." he growled, trying to shake off the strange feeling.

If only things were that simple...


End file.
